


拣尽寒枝

by LeRenardetLaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRenardetLaRose/pseuds/LeRenardetLaRose





	1. 劳燕

一 劳燕

从来冬日便是艰难时节。

昨日晚来风急，寒雨淅淅沥沥，竟下了整夜。那天阴的沉黑，重重坠着压在头顶，到傍晚也不曾放晴。然而亲迎的良辰吉时是早已定下的，付家的大小姐便是再叹这天不作美，也要拜别家庙，嫁作新妇。

付家做茶商发迹，到付老爷这一代，已是浔阳城里有名的大贾。如今掌珠出嫁，十里红妆，锣鼓喧天，好大的阵仗。

蓝曦臣原是要走的，因着这送亲的队伍，在巷中多站了一刻。天已黄昏，闾阎中透出烛影，隐隐有锅碗盘盏作响。有稚童将门推的吱呀作响，去到巷尾井中打水。水桶并不很大，盛满了水，却是很重的。那孩子不过五六岁，一双手不住的颤抖，眼看就要把水撒出来。蓝曦臣不忍，上前两步，帮他提到门口。

再抬头，送亲的队伍已走远了，巷中再无行人。唯有远处廊桥之下，有一人执剑而立。一袭青衫，几乎没在这茫茫烟雨中。那人似乎也在看人家送亲，望了一会，觉得没趣似的，转回头来，朝这边走。

竟是故人。

此处是云梦辖下重镇，偶遇江氏宗主，倒也寻常。

江澄像是没有留心蓝曦臣，遥遥见他拱手揖礼，脚步竟顿了顿。近前来，才拱手回礼道， “ 泽芜君。 ”

他比观音庙时，似乎是更瘦了些。那张苍白的脸上，黑沉沉的一双眸子，不见惯常的讥诮，只显出刺目的寒意。蓝曦臣见江澄没有再寒暄的意思，笑道， “ 江宗主，别来无恙。若是来浔阳观礼，可莫要误了吉时。 ”

他摇摇头，刚要答话，就听到身后院中一声妇人惨叫。

接着紫电一闪，江澄已破门而入。

水缸打翻在天井里，黛绿的青苔上，锦鲤就在掺了血的淡红色的水里游。那妇人仰面倒在其中，目眦欲裂，竟是死不瞑目。蓝曦臣将朔月探出半寸置于她鼻下，向江澄摇了摇头 ——  剑刃上未结霜雾，人已经走了。这户人家不过一明两暗小小三间，江澄片刻便探查干净。他撇了一眼那妇人，道， “ 是厉鬼，已经逃了。 ” 蓝曦臣覆手过去，把那双眼睛轻轻合上，这才回过头看着江澄，轻声道， “ 江宗主，你可是为了此事来浔阳？若如此，可否允我祝你一臂之力？ ”

江澄一时哑然。他亲赴此地，的确是为了此事。莲花坞月初得信，言说浔阳城内有邪祟作乱：已有数位妇人于家中惨死，皆为利刃乱刺，正如今日所见。甫一知晓，江澄便派门下弟子除祟，日前回报，一无所获。这算是云梦内务，但镇邪祟、除奸佞，凡修仙者皆视为己任，泽芜君要予之襄助，他也不好推辞。

“ 江澄却之不恭。 ” 他略一低头，算是谢过， “ 既如此，就请泽芜君随我回去。 ” 江澄越过蓝曦臣往门外走，见他站着不动，似有踌躇，便问道， “ 有何处不妥？ ”

“ 她的尸首，可否请 ……” 蓝曦臣话还未说完，江澄忽然的笑了一声。那笑声冷冷的，短促而尖刻，他继而低声道， “ 我已传信出去，门下弟子自会收殓。 ”

回到浔阳江氏仙署，江澄吩咐侍女上茶，自乾坤袋中拿出一叠案卷，请蓝曦臣共阅。浔阳为云梦辖下重镇，长年有弟子驻守，奸巫之事所录十分完全，因此撰者不仅记录了此前六桩凶案的详情，还誊抄下近两月城内大小异事，附于后面，甚至官府卷宗县志，都有涉及。这六位皆是妇人，年深岁久，与盲婚哑嫁的夫君早没了情分，带着儿女独居一隅。死时门窗安好，除却硝石硫磺之气弥漫，屋内再无异状 ——  厉鬼不得转生，自幽都回转人间，自会染上阴司路旁硫火之气。这厉鬼一旬杀三人，怨气之深，实属罕见，也不知同这样安分守己的人家有什么纠葛。

江澄见他已读完前头最要紧处，嗤笑一声，说道， “ 召阴旗要是有用，也犯不上我亲自出手。 ” 召阴旗召阴灵、邪祟、冤魂。言下之意就是，这厉鬼不服召唤，还需另寻他法，引其现身。未待江澄再言，侍女在外头敲门，说弟子办事回来，求见宗主。蓝曦臣为避嫌，当即说， “ 这卷宗做的如此详尽，可否允我今夜看完，再做合计？ ”

江澄自然答应，起身送他出门去。蓝曦臣走到拐角处，也不知为什么，回头去看了一眼。江澄还立在窗边，槅扇大开着，夜风迎面吹过去，衣裳向后飞，愈发显得人单薄。又听得屋外青瓦檐角之下，雨声滴沥 ，不由想说，深秋夜寒，江宗主快些进去。可是江澄素性冷厉，恐怕是不承情的。所以蓝曦臣下楼时仍在想，这样长的夜、这样冷的天，江澄他，不觉得么。

又是一夜淅沥秋雨，到了凌晨，竟结起雾来。蓝曦臣未到寅时便再睡不着，枯听了半夜雨声，起身把案卷看完，方等到窗上的纸，渐渐透出清光来。白茫茫的雾里，只看见前堂一角晃动着琉璃灯，一团森森的绿色，好似磷火般，左摇右摆，跳跃的燃动着，渐渐的沉寂下去 ——  天亮了，烛火就该燃尽了。

后堂已窸窸窣窣起了人声，蓝曦臣正待过去，有侍女在背后道， “ 蓝宗主仔细烫着。 ” 正是昨夜奉茶的舜英姑娘。她端着碗热腾腾的桂花汤圆，蓝曦臣一转身，几乎要撞上人家。姑娘只松松挽着回心髻，想来是晨起匆忙，竟连一支钗环也未带。她向蓝曦臣敛衽作礼，轻声道， “ 蓝宗主早安。我们宗主在二楼正房，刚说您要是起身了便可过去找他。 ”

蓝曦臣点头应下，道， “ 舜英姑娘自去忙吧，莫要放凉了汤圆。 ” 她抿嘴一笑，便匆匆的往后头走去。蓝曦臣再去看那盏琉璃灯，果然是燃尽了烛芯。

虽还未立冬，天气已冷下来，江澄这次倒未叫人开窗，廊里昏暗的很。隔着雕花窗棂，蓝曦臣听到江澄几乎是温柔的问， “ 阿绎，你不是饿了吗，为什么不吃饭？ ”

一个孩子同他坐在桌边，头埋得很低，蚊声道， “ 没有阿娘做的好吃。 ”

“ 可是你阿娘不在了。 ”

“ 那她什么时候回来呀？ ”

江澄沉默了一下，道， “  她死了，不会回来了。阿绎，你瞧这个。 ” 他掐下枯死在枝头的一朵菊花，放在那孩子手里，道， “ 已经败了的花，是不会再开的。你阿娘也是如此。人死如灯灭。 ” 他顿了一顿，似乎很艰难似的，低声道， “ 不会再回来了。 ” 

说罢，他转头向着窗外，道， “  泽芜君，你这般风光霁月的君子，也听人墙角吗？ ”

蓝曦臣不由讪笑，进门先道一声得罪。听他二人谈话，他猜测这稚童就是昨日那户人家的遗孤，正要开口询问，江澄却向他暗暗摇了摇头。阿绎捧着那朵残花，眼圈慢慢的就红了，再一眨，颤颤的落下两滴泪来。他也顾不得屋里还有个未见过的仙人，凄声道， “ 江叔叔，我阿娘不要我了。她为什么不要我了？ ”

童音清澈，声声泣血。

“ 不是的。她不是不要你。 ” 江澄不由倾身过去，把阿绎搂在怀里，急声道， “ 你阿娘死了，但不是自己寻死的。她也想活着，看阿绎长大。 ” 那孩子在他怀里一直哭，一直哭，簌簌的抖着，也不知听进去多少。过不多时，江澄站起身，把他放在里间自己的床上，低声对蓝曦臣说， “ 哭累了，睡着了。 ” 

江氏弟子昨夜上门去收殓尸体，就见阿绎跪在血污之中。他向先生请教功课，在私塾中多留了些时候，饥肠辘辘的跑回家去，母亲却已惨死了。这可怜的孩子才六岁，昨夜又惊又吓，哭这一场，便再支持不住。

江澄将帐幔放下，唤舜英进去看着。他同蓝曦臣负手立于廊下，一时默默无语。

半晌，蓝曦臣涩声问， “ 那厉鬼，江宗主怎样想？ ”

“ 数年怨气折磨所成。须得用清心铃作引，寻出他寄身所在。 ” 人死，七魄消散于天地，三魂重聚阴司。然而这一缕残魂囿于怨气，飘荡于世间不得轮回，只能日日受其折磨。这苦痛愈强，戾气便愈强，以致行凶作祟。残魂于人世无所依，多半寄身在生前遗物中。若能找出此物，便能引他现身，再做打算。

可这厉鬼不服召阴旗，必已修炼的极为厉害。蓝曦臣想到此节，便问道， “ 可否允我与你同去？ ”

江澄原本低头摩挲着戒指，听他此言，两道细眉登时高高挑起来，颇有几分往日情态。他反问道， “ 泽芜君，昨夜是你说要助我除这邪祟。此番不同我前去，你待要如何？事后为他超度吗？ ” 蓝曦臣素性温厚，知晓江澄独来独往惯了，才故有此问。因此他突然发难，竟一下再没找到说辞。江澄却忽的冷淡下来，他扭开头去，很是平静地说， “ 子时三刻，前堂天井中，请泽芜君护法。 ”

楼上阿绎又哭闹起来。这世上恐怖奇诡的东西，在梦里都不放过他。这样小的孩子，没有了母亲，有谁会去管他呢？舜英抱着他哄了一阵，又轻声唱起歌谣来，那哭声终于渐渐弱下去。

“ 蓼蓼者莪，匪莪伊蒿 …… 哀哀父母，生我劬劳 ……”

那歌声游丝一般，仿佛被这浩浩荡荡的白雾粘住了，并听不真切。蓝曦臣和江澄皆是少失恃怙，一时不免生出些身世之感。

“ 无父何怙 …… 无母何恃 …… 出则衔恤，入则靡至 ……”

若是往日，江澄是不会叫舜英唱下去的。他自己听着也就罢了，可金凌还小，若是叫他听见，还不知要生出怎样一番诘问来。阿凌小时候，总会问出他不知要怎样回答的话来。好在如今阿凌也大了。虽是磕磕绊绊的，总归是把金家宗主位置坐稳了。再过几年，就不需他照拂了。再过几年 ……

江澄低着头，竟微微的笑起来。那双清炯炯的杏眼，像含着两汪春水似的，闪着粼粼波光，散漫的望进浓雾中。

这是蓝曦臣第一次在江澄脸上见到柔和的神情。他们二人相识，已有十余年了。世人都道，这云梦江氏的江澄宗主，是好生厉害的人物，凶悍猜忍如蝮蝎，睚眦必报。在蓝曦臣的印象里，江澄总是蹙着眉，黑沉沉的眸子里或是讥诮，或是忿然，永远透着几分不耐烦。然而他笑起来，其实是很好看的。

楼上的孩子睡熟了，舜英的歌声就停了。江澄轻声叹道，往者不可谏，泽芜君，又要下雨了，我们进去吧。

朝食刚撤，果然又下起雨来。蓝曦臣原本靠在窗边读书，看着那渐渐阴沉下来的天色，颇为苦恼的叹了一口气。他自少时就不喜雨天，偏偏云深不知处向来秋雨缠绵。时常雨声已渐渐歇了，窗外竹梢梧叶却被秋风打得簌簌，不时滴沥着，一直到天明。他这次出关下山，除开了却叔父的殷殷所愿，更是为了逃避那愁人的雨声。

然而并不能得偿所愿。他这半生，也大多是不能得偿所愿。

书是再读不下去。房中摆着一盆水仙，此时混合潮气，香的让人发昏。蓝曦臣将槅扇推开些，风吹了进来。窗是对着庭院的，这样的宅子没有向外开的窗户，想往外看，是看不到的。天被这样重重的院落敲碎了，每一块都是规整的长方形，每一块都极小。入了夜，这小小的天就变成森冷的黑黢黢的帐幕，星星也看不见，月光也照不进来。好在蓝曦臣早已习惯 ——  在这岑寂中自己找出乐趣来，并不是什么难事。

谯楼上敲过了三更鼓，阴气渐盛。江澄将清心铃解下托在掌中，合目凝神。少顷，那铃儿仿佛借着风势，打着转的旋到空中，往院外飘去。

清心铃一路飘飘荡荡，将他二人带出城去，愈走愈偏，直到一处湖水之上。

江澄抬手轻轻拨了那铃铛一下，低声笑道， “ 你不敢动，是害怕吗？ ” 那灵器无风自动，竟清泠泠作出两声响，宛若给了回答。江澄向着瘴气氤氲的湖中觑了一眼，将清心铃收入怀中，转头说道， “ 泽芜君，就是此处，我们下去吧。 ”

立冬将至，浔阳城内的草木早已枯黄凋落，此处却还是一片郁郁浓绿。多是樟木，生的极高极盛，树叶交叠繁阴，一丝丝月光都透不进来。更有藤萝薜荔生于其间，或牵藤引蔓，或盘枝绕干，将这些树木裹的密不透风。更诡异的是，此地静的落针可闻，连一只鸣虫也无。

江澄对蓝曦臣微微点头，扬出紫电，一鞭子抽在水面上。

湖水沉如青璧，纹丝不动。

林中却忽的起风了。

阴风历历，树叶萧萧，这其中竟夹着笑声。那笑声清脆高亢，仿佛孩童，即刻散布在樟树林中。四周磷火上下闪动，蓦地临近，又马上离远。这邪祟好似猫儿捕鼠一般，慢慢戏耍着，并不急着人取性命。只等尽了兴，再一口吃掉。

然而江澄是不会做人刀下鱼肉的，所见俱是虚造，不如逼厉鬼现身。三毒出鞘，剑气四溢。

“哗……哗……”湖面上，水波一圈圈晕开，树影登时乱了。波纹愈荡愈大， 无数黛绿色泛着白沫的水泡中，浮出两道人影。

与其说是人影，倒不如说是两道颇有人形的黑烟，矮的那个紧紧依偎着高的，飘飘摇摇，倏忽到了二人近前。

江澄举起剑鞘一挡，还待再阻，裂冰已然响起。第一第二节凄凄切切，犹如泉水冷涩难行于冰下，待到第三节，呜咽声猛然一提，竟隐隐有镇压意。再看那一双厉鬼，已止步于一丈之外，不得上前。江澄在蓝曦臣身侧画下一道禁制，厉声道， “ 泽芜君，你且稳住它们。我去将那寄身之物寻出来。 ”

话音未落，他已御剑到湖心之上，将灵气聚于指尖化作一道紫光，像湖底探去。灵气至清至纯，所行之处怨气逸散。忽的丹府一空，江澄猝不及防之下，险些从剑上跌下去。

他全身灵气已尽数向湖底某处刺去。

就是此物了。

江澄勉力将灵气收回金丹，同时左手中紫电一扬，硬生生削开湖水卷住那物什，甩向蓝曦臣所立之处。那箫声愈来愈高，已有杀伐之意，蓦地里低下去，其声索索，如秋风拂松。突然一声急响，曲终的猝然。

霎时间四下岑寂，惟见湖心皎皎一轮孤月。

蓝曦臣这才低头去瞧 ——  是根女子用的春彩玉簪，紫莼色的簪首雕作一朵盛开的重瓣莲花，延到挺身却变成浅淡的晴水绿。他掌中聚力，欲将此物就地毁了，江澄却一把扯住他手腕，急声道， “ 你慢着 ……”

他此番损耗极大，御剑回到湖边已是强弩之末。话未说完，已是气力不济。


	2. 常棣

二 常棣

未完待续


End file.
